The Knight of Gotham (season 8)
The seventh season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham which is based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne/Batman, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on the Bat Family and G.C.P.D.'s investigations into a serial killer who is leaving playing cards behind at every scene of the crime. This season takes inspirations from Batman: The Killing Joke, Son of The Batman, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Reborn, and Batman Beyond. Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Ben Mckenzie as Mayor James Gordon * Erik King as Agent John Watson/Orpheus * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane/Red Robin/Bat-Woman * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes/Batwoman ''' * Sean Pertwee as as '''Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Brenton Twaites as R'ichard "Dick" Grayson/Night Wing ' * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Cobie Smulders as Director Iman Avesta ''' * Josh Segarra as '''Adrian Chase/ Vigilante * Camrus Johnson as Lucas 'Luke' Fox/Bat Wing ''' * Tom Holland as '''Terry McGinnis/Batman II * Paul Wesley as Damian Wayne * Anne Hathaway as Helena Dawes/Mad Dog Villains * Paul Johansson as William Dent/Prometheus * Robert Patrick as Derek Powers/Blight ' * Terry Crews as '''Mr. Fixx ' Guest Stars * Brandon Routh as '''Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom * Caity Lotz as Captain Sara Lance/White Canary * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman/Batman * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Super-Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Dougray Scott as Colonel Jacob Kane * Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne (Earth-89) * Ernie Hudson as General Roy Stewart Episodes 1."A New Beginning..."-Six months after Bruce has been taken away by Mar Novu, the rest of the team continue protecting Gotham City. Gordon and the G.C.P.D. investigate a new serial killer, the "Joker", who is killing victims and victims and leaving behind playing cards. The G.C.P.D. gets unexpected help from psychopath expert Jeremiah Arkham, who is the newly appointed head of Arkham Asylum. At the Narrows, an activist for the homeless people, a woman named Beatrice Bennett, pleads with Mayor Pollard to put city resources towards the homeless shelter only for Pollard to refuse since he wants to continue construction for the stadium and the parking lots. This results in the homeless becoming angry at the mayor. When Pollard is entering his limousine making plans to enter a race for governor, he gets abducted by the Joker's Daughter, who takes him to the sewers under the Narrows to torture him for not giving into Bennett's pleas. At a fancy restaurant, the rich and powerful are having dinner there discussing how pleased they are with Pollard's plan to turn the neighborhood into a central business district. A man in a hood stumbles into the building and the rich begin to act arrogant towards him. They become shocked when the hooded figure removes his hood, revealing himself to be Pollard strapped to a bomb. Pollard is revealed to be suffering from trauma due to the torture he endured. The G.C.P.D. arrives there, however, the club explodes killing everyone there. Dick investigates this carefully to discover that Pollard was abducted hours ago by the Joker's Daughter upon seeing the camera footage. The team later tracks the Joker's Daughter and she is revealed to be a woman named Duela, who believes that the Joker is her father. Mar Novu allows Bruce to return home to his family not before warning him that there will be changes to his reality. At the time same, Harvey Dent is released with a clean bill of mental health. In flash forwards, 2039, at a party on Friday night, Nelson Nash is the DJ for hat party and leads the crowd in a chant that would ultimately cause Terrence 'Terry' McGinnis to leave. While being pursued by the Jokerz (street punks enamored by the original Clown Prince of Crime), Terry gets help from the elderly Damian Wayne (Michael Keaton) and accidentally discovers Batman was his father Bruce. After Terry's father is murdered, Terry seeks Damian's help to avenge him upon finding out that Derek Powers, CEO of Powers Technology, may have had something to do with it. 2."All The King's Horses"-'''Bruce returns to his reality where he is faced with several changes: Superman has been protecting the world years before he became the Knight, Rachel Dawes is district attorney, and Lucius Fox is alive. Strange, life-sized toy army men have started appearing all over Gotham armed with real weapons! When Batman investigates, however, he discovers that they are not toys, but people trapped inside explosive shells. All the clues lead to a former mob accountant named Humphrey Dumpler (AKA Humpty Dumpty) who used to work for crime boss Martin Somers. Rachel called upon Dumpler months when Bruce was away with Novu to testify against him. Rachel promised to protect Dumpler but failed. Dumpler was badly injured in an attempt on his life. This attack caused Dumpler to lose his mind and swear vengeance. He escaped protective custody and began his vendetta. Bruce, Watson, Alicia, Dick, and Alfred, with assistance from Luke who is operating as a hacker under the code name Bat-Wing, to save her. Feeling upset that his revenge failed, Dumpty commits suicide by jumping off the castle where the action is taking place, to his death. Bruce recounts that during his time with Novu, he missed Rachel most of all and goes to speak to her to confess his feelings. Meanwhile, Harvey is trying to adjust to life outside of Arkham Asylum and tries to to talk to Rachel only to encounter Rachel's father Dudley Dawes, who tells Harvey to stay away from his daughter because of his time as Two-Face. Rachel returns Bruce's affections and the two make love while Harvey and Dudley are watching everything from outside Rachel's window before leaving. In flash forwards, Terry steals the Batsuit to pursue Powers, who is secretly using the company's resources to develop a biological weapon. Damian, discovering the theft, deactivates the suit, but when seeing the now-helpless Terry being punched out reactivates it so he can continue pursuing Fixx, and in the end Damian appears at Terry's house to hire him as a "special assistant". 3."Two Faces"-'Alicia becomes paranoid upon learning that Harvey has been released from Arkham Asylum only for Bruce to remind Rachel of all the times that Harvey has been there for them before he became Two-Face which prompts Alicia to try to give him another chance. Meanwhile, the G.C.P.D. is attacked by Two-Face injuring several officers, including Watson. Bruce and the team suspect that Dent has become Two-Face again since the security footage caught him attacking the officers. Eventually, they discover that Harvey has been captured and impersonated by actor Matt Hagen. In flashbacks, Hagen was a nerdy, unattractive, and untalented actor. Hagen was seen repeatedly turned down in auditions for a dog food commercial when he heard that Basil Karlos was about to be cured. Hagen then breaks into Wayne Enterprises to consume a purified version of the formula that Hugo Strange used on Karlos years ago, which makes him have shape-shifting powers. Hagen assumes a handsome form, and believes that his rejection is the result of his poor appearance, but ended rejected once again for a dog-food commercial thanks to his lousy acting. Hagen then kills the people who reject him. Upon seeing all the publicity that Harvey has gotten during his time as Two-Face, Hagen became inspired to be a criminal like him to get rich. Back to the present,Bruce, Luke, and Lucius make an antidote for Hagen. During the fight with Clay-Face when rescuing Harvey, they are almost killed until Harvey injects the antidote into Hagen, curing him. Later, Alicia decides to trust Harvey again after his name is cleared and offers him a job as COO of her company. Harvey humbly refuses since he needs to redeem himself on his own, which Alicia accepts. Rachel tells Bruce she is pregnant with their child which is why she decides to retire from the field. 4.'"Son of Batman"-'At the headquarters of the Society of Shadows, Ra's al Ghul grooms Damian Wayne (son of his daughter, Talia, and Batman) to succeed him as head of the league. The society is attacked by a group of assassins led by Wade DeForge, a former member that was removed from the League by Ra's because of his methods. During the battle, Ra's is defeated and fatally burned, dying before he can reach the Lazarus Pit. Damian stabs Wade's right eye during the battle, forcing him to flee. Talia takes Damian to Gotham City to meet his father and ask for his protection. In Gotham City, Batman confronts Killer Croc, who is stealing mutagenic chemicals and steroids to enhance himself. Batman gets ambushed by Croc before Talia electrocutes the latter from behind. She tells Batman about her father's death and how she raped him when they were imprisoned at Slabside which resulted in them having a son named Damian. Damian is then left in Bruce's care, though Damian believes that he can take care of himself and does not need Batman. Wade, wearing the suit that belonged to Slade Wilson, captures Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who conspired with both Croc and Ra's, promising the latter a formula for his soldiers. Slade threatens Langstrom's wife Francine and his daughter Rebecca to force him to recreate the Man-Bat formula for him. Damian bypasses Wayne Towers security to speak to Bruce, telling him that Wade's contact Ubu is stationed in Gotham. Although Damian wants to avenge Ra's al Ghul by killing Wade, Bruce objects to Damian's willingness to take lives only for Damian to tell Bruce that he knows he was once a killer. Talia is captured by Wade when she and her assassins attack his compound. In flashbacks, Damian reunites with his mother. However, Damian and Terry discover a dark secret: years ago, Ra's sacrificed Talia by using a computer to imprint his thoughts and memories into Talia's body, erasing her consciousness and replacing it with his own. After improving the computer, Ra's al Ghul decides that it is time to move into a new body: Damian's. Fortunately, Terry intervenes as Batman making that not happen and Damian leaves his grandfather to die in the explosion. 5.'"Heroes of The Future"-'In flash forwards, Terry and Damian return to Gotham City. When Terry is patrolling Gotham as Batman, he learns about a group of metahuman heroes endorsed by Alicia, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. After being exposed to high levels of radiation during a particle fusion experiment, Dr. Mike Morgan, Dr. Mary Michaels, and Dr. Stuart Lowe underwent dramatic genetic changes. The accident altered their DNA and bestowed them with superpowers, so the three decided to use their abilities for good. Dr. Hodges analyzes a DNA sample from the Trio and found that their condition was worsening. He informs Norman of this, and Norman jumps at the chance to attack the Trio tower and kill the Trio solely because Hodges had claimed that there was a ''slight possibility that it would affect their minds as well. Terry escapes and he as well as Damian meet with Alicia, who is revealed to still be running Wayne Enterprises. Alicia is revealed to have come to tell them at Rachel is dead. In the present, against Batman's orders, Damian leaves the Batcave and, after a chase and a long fight, defeats Ubu, whom he located by accessing the Bat-Computer. Before Damian can kill him, Dick arrives, mistakes him for a criminal and subdues him before bringing him back to the Batcave. Bruce berates Damian for his recklessness, willingness to kill and exposing their operation. Batman then has Damian don the mantle of Robin to teach him discipline. 6."Natural Selection"-'''Searching for a lead on Langstrom's location, Batman goes to Arkham to interrogate a rabid Killer Croc, who supplied the mutagens to Langstrom in exchange for his enhancements and is currently going through drastic, agonizing withdrawal symptoms that cause him to shed his scales and tail. Since others are too afraid of him to medicate him without being harmed, Batman promises Croc help in exchange for information. Batman follows Croc's lead about the formula's mutagen to Langstrom's apartment, where he finds a throwing star that he takes evidence of Wade's involvement. Before he leaves, he goes throughout the building and finds a storage room filled with caged bats, with one larger cage being empty and broken open from inside. Batman then finds a rabid gorilla with bat-like mutations, one of Langstrom's unstable subjects, and it attacks him until it dies from its mutations. A drone aircraft sent by Wade then flies past and crashes on the building, destroying it, though Batman evades the explosion. Commissioner Gordon warns them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Wade's men. At the stadium, Batman and Damian question Langstrom but are attacked when Damian becomes violent. Before they successfully escape, they fight off a swarm of Man-Bats. In the cave, Langstrom reveals Wade's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. In flash forwards, Terry, Damian, Alicia, and Beth track down a cage fighter named Mad Dog, who Rachel last saw before she died. Everyone discovers that Mad Dog is a woman named Helena, a rookie officer in the G.C.P.D. who has had enough of vigilantes. Helena denies knowing what Rachel's plans were. 7."Survival of The Fittest"-'Dick learns that Wade is operating in an oil rig off the Scottish coast, and when Bruce is distracted, Damian goes to the rig. He finds Wade and Talia in an underwater base with a swarm of Man-Bats and another Lazarus Pit, whose fluid Wade intends to sell. Damian pulls a gun on Wade, who holds one against Talia's head until Damian drops his gun. Wade fires at him, but Talia is hit instead after she jumps in the path of Wade's gunfire. As Wade corners Damian, Batman appears and the Man-Bats attack. Batman wards them off with sonar-emitting batarangs, while Wade flees with Damian giving chase. Bruce heals Talia in the Lazarus Pit, while Nightwing and Langstrom reach the oil rig and cure the Man-Bats. At the same time, Damian fights and defeats Wade, but refuses to kill him because he is his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base is destroyed when the Man-Bats, overwhelmed by the sonar devices, overcrowd the glass elevator shaft, flooding the base. Batman, Talia and Damian escape, but Wade gets left behind. Batman believes that Damian should stay with him and remain as Robin while Talia still wishes to recreate the League with Batman, who would rather disband the League, and Damian at her side. She decides to let him care for their son and leaves with the Society of Shadows though she says she will return for him. In flash forwards, Terry, Damian, Alicia, and Beth encounter Talia in Ra's body, who barely has time to live. Before she dies, she informs from old age, she gives them plans to destroy Gotham City. Talia is unable to tell the team whose plans they are, but tells them to find Adrian Chase before she dies. 8.'"Conviction"-'An mischievous imp Mister Mxyzptlk invades Gotham, which is already in fear from another deadly trickster who is still on the run. Bruce and the team run into Mxyzptlk and has to deal with him. However, Mzyzptlk is not so easy to stop and when he creates clones of Hush, Theo Galavan, Ra's al Ghul, and William Dent. The team is in trouble until Kara Danvers and James Olsen arrive to assist them. Kara tells Bruce that to defeat Mxyzptlk, they have to trick him into spelling his name backwards. When Mxyzptlk tries to irritate Bruce again, Bruce activates a self-destruct sequence in his cave. Mxyzptlk begs for the code to stop the countdown but, after inputting the code, realizes that it spells his name backwards, vanquishing him. Meanwhile, Watson is released from the hospital and tries to adjust to the changes around him. Eventually, he decides to retire from the team to be a full-time consultant at S.P.Y.R.A.L. In the flash forwards, Alicia confronts Adrian, who is now the Mayor of the Narrows and involved in sponsoring a project to build infiltration units calling themselves Zeta. Later, Adrian meets with Powers, who is linked to the bomb plans, explicitly stating that their plans to build up the Narrows will sacrifice the rest of the city. 9.'"Having My Baby"-'Peter Yorke (Ryan Jefferson Booth) is revealed to be alive in this reality and killing vigilantes such as Virago. Virago was a relatively new hero to the Philadelphia area. She focused on stopping small crimes, mostly muggings and petty vandalism. Never the less, this activity was sufficient to attract the attention of Yorke. Yorke shoots Virago with a tranquilizer dart while she is on patrol and watches as she fell several stories down to her death. Mar Novu then reveals to Yorke that Bruce is Batman prompting Yorke to go after him in revenge. As the team goes looking for Yorke, Bruce, Alfred, Alicia, Gordon, Dick, Dudley, and Rachel go to the hospital when Rachel is about to give birth. Yorke goes to the hospital where he kills several doctors in the operating room, and after his attempt to kill Rachel is foiled by the team. Alfred shoots Yorke with six bullets; two to one shoulder with one fatally pierced through his left side of his chest, one bullet from Gordon in between the first and middle knuckles of his right hand, one through his right foot, one through the palm of his right hand–none of which slows him or even impaired his manual dexterity. Bruce attacks Yorke and is tempted to kill him, but ultimately decides to spare him not before using a knife to cut his hand off. As Yorke is taken into custody, Rachel gives birth to a girl. In flash forwards, Mad Dog and her friend Cisco Blaine find the Batcave. Terry fights them until Damian, Alicia, and Beth arrive to break it up. Damian and Alicia reveal that she is Helena Dawes, the daughter of Bruce and Rachel, Alicia's niece, and Damian's half-sister. 10.'"Mad Love"-'Mayor Gordon goes in for a dental appointment, only to find the Joker in the place of his dentist. Harley Quinn ties him to the chair, and just as Joker is about to kill the Mayor, Batman crashes in. He tosses a pair of chattering teeth to the floor with disdain, and tells the Joker that the clue was poorly done. Harley interrupts Batman's bashing and claims credit for the idea, then stuns Batman with a spray of gas. She tosses out a pun about it, much to the Joker's outrage. As they make their escape, Joker tosses a grenade into Gordon's lap, but Batman hurls it out the window in the nick of time. Gordon, having already hated going to the dentist regardless of whether it was mandatory for the medical plan of the police department, reaffirmed his displeasure of going there from the near-death experience. In the Funnibones warehouse, Joker is poring over various plans to kill Batman (in an appropriately humiliating yet comedic manner). He is so obsessive that he fails to notice Harley prancing around behind him in an alluring negligee, and when she announces herself, he irritably orders her away. Joker laments that his trap at the dentist's office was, indeed too easy and he must try harder to come up with the "perfect" means of defeating Batman. Harley asks what if Joker simply shot him. The idea of murdering his archenemy in such a mundane manner enrages him, as it must represent his comic genius in any way possible. Then Joker notices one of his old blueprints and becomes excited at his plan for "The Death of A Hundred Smiles" — lowering Batman into a piranha tank to be devoured — but then remembers why he dropped it: he couldn't make the piranhas smile, defeating the whole theme. As he slumps in dejection, Harley resumes her advances—to which the Joker responds by kicking her through the door into a pile of garbage, near Bud and Lou. Alone, Harley bemoans the sorry state of her life: whatever career she had as a legitimate psychiatrist is long gone, she's a wanted fugitive all over the country, and hopelessly infatuated with a psychopath who treats her like dirt. She starts to wonder where things went wrong for her... but her thoughts quickly swerve away from putting any blame on her beloved "puddin'", and instead she concludes that Batman is the one who has always persecuted her happiness, as he has "from the very beginning..". ''Some years ago, Officer Harleen Quinzel was a young guard at Arkham Asylum. ''She met the Joker (who gave her a sly wink) on her very first day of work, and he immediately began to work his charms on her by leaving a rose on her office desk. Harleen confronted him later and threatened to turn him in for breaking out of his cell, but Joker waved her off, saying that she would have already done it had she really meant to. He teased her by saying he liked her name, which could easily be tweaked into "Harley Quinn," a spin on the word "Harlequin." Harleen was not amused, and walked away coldly, but then Joker said he would be willing to confide in her his secrets which got her interested. Joker confessed to having a traumatic childhood, with an alcoholic father who frequently beat him for no apparent reason. The Joker said that all he wanted to do in life was to make people laugh, and when he told her about some of his early routines, she found herself laughing helplessly with him—and then crying as he then said how his father responded to his jokes with more beatings. But, he shrugged, that's one of the inescapable truths of comedy: "You always take shots from folks who just don't get the joke". In a way, he mused, his father and Batman were a lot alike: their problem was, they just didn't "get" him. Harley became increasingly sympathetic to the patient, believing that his traumatic childhood had driven him to a life of crime, while Batman's continued persecution only prolonged his misery. Soon, Quinzel and her patient switched roles: she started to confide in him, and he reacted with understanding, explaining how, in her ambitious drive to make a success of her career, she had somehow forgotten how to have fun, and was needy for someone who could make her laugh. There was no question that now Quinzel had fallen head-over-heels in love with the patient. Shortly after his latest escape from Arkham, Joker was recaptured and brought back by Batman, badly injured. The sight of her beloved, swathed in bandages, sent Quinzel over the edge. She stole a harlequin costume and various trick gags from a novelty store, then sneaked back into Arkham, neutralized the guards and broke the Joker free. Dubbing herself Harley Quinn, she embraced a life of crime with her newfound love. Harley decides that as long as Batman is around, she a''nd Joker can never'' be happy, so she takes matters into her own hands. She sends a videotaped message to City Hall, warning them that Joker has gone totally crazy and is preparing a gas bomb that could kill the entire city. Telling the police that she has finally come to her senses, she promises to help them stop the plan, if they can protect her. Batman meets her at the docks, where she delivers a set of papers that seem to confirm the Joker's heinous plan. As Batman examines them, the Joker appears on a boat speeding towards the pier, calling Harley a traitor and opening fire with a submachine gun. Batman dives on top of Harley to protect her and hurls a batarang at the Joker, which cuts his head clean off. Batman looks again and sees that he's actually decapitated a robotic dummy, but his moment of shock is all Harley needs to inject him from behind with a sedative. Batman wakes up to find himself chained from head to toe, relieved of his utility belt, and hanging upside down over a piranha tank inside the empty Aquacade aquarium. Harley explains that the story about the gas bomb was a fake: her real goal is to finish him off, using one of her beloved's plans. All it needed, she realized, was to have Batman upside down when he was lowered in, thus making the piranhas' downturned mouths look like smiles. As Harley prepares to finish Batman off, she admits to some small regrets, since she's really enjoyed some of their escapades. But, in the end, all she wants to do is get Batman out of their lives so she and her "loving sweetheart" can settle down. Hearing this, Batman, incredibly, begins laughing derisively. Unsettled by the fact that Batman never laughs, Harley tells him to stop. Batman then lashes out at her with scorn, telling her that the Joker loves no one other than himself, and had her pegged for hired help the minute she walked into Arkham. Angrily, Harley rebuts that Joker trusts her, and that he confided secrets to her... to which Batman responds that those "secrets" are just sob stories he's told many times before, and to many other people in order to gain sympathy. Harley is severely shaken, but screams through her tears that Joker does love her, and killing Batman will win him back. Without further ado, she starts to lower him in, but Batman points out that Joker won't believe her, since the piranhas will leave no proof, only tiny scraps of flesh, bone, and cloth. She glances at his utility belt, but he reminds her that even the belt, without a body, won't be enough to convince Joker. Nervously, Harley ponders her next move... Back at the Funnibones warehouse, Joker is still poring over his plan ideas, while the phone is ringing incessantly. Fed up, he grabs the phone, and hears Harley's voice on the other line. But when he hears what she has done, Joker is livid at being upstaged and speeds to the Aquacade in his car. On his arrival, Harley runs lovingly toward him... only for him to strike her viciously to the ground. Confused, she asks what is wrong, and he says that only he can be allowed to kill Batman. Harley starts to explain that it is his plan she is using, only she has improved it, only to have Joker snatch the blueprints away and rip them to shreds. He rants that any joke that has to be explained to the audience is no joke at all. Menacingly, he advances on Harley, counting her as just one more person of the many he's had to cope with, who "don't get the joke"—and knocks her out the window, causing her to plunge several stories down into a garbage heap. Gordon and the G.C.P.D. find her. Lying bruised but alive, Harley mumbles that it was her fault for not getting the joke. Joker promptly swings Batman out from over the tank and lowers him to the table, while apologizing for Harley's impetuosity. He cheerfully proposes that they forget the whole fiasco occurred and take a rain check for their next confrontation. He starts to walk away, whistling, but then realizes that Harley has given him an opportunity too good to miss after all, and he'll go ahead and kill Batman himself. He flips the still-chained Batman onto his back and takes aim at his forehead with a gun. Just as he pulls the trigger, however, Batman kicks the gun upward, so the shot shatters the piranha tank, releasing a flood of piranha-filled water that knocks Joker down. As Joker thrashes around, trying to pull off the piranhas nipping at his flesh, Batman flips to his feet, grabs his utility belt with his teeth, and manages to extract a lock pick and release his chains. Joker makes a hasty retreat, and Batman dashes after him. The Joker jumps out of the building, falling on the top of a moving train. Batman catches up with him and confides that Harley actually came very close to killing him—much closer than the Joker ever has, in fact—and that his only way out was to trick her into calling him, knowing his ego would get in the way of Harley's objective. Batman then teases the Joker by calling him "Puddin'" — Harley's pet name that he so loathes. Joker goes berserk and launches himself at Batman, leading to a brutal fistfight between the two. As the Joker finally pulls out a knife, Batman delivers such a fierce uppercut that it sends Joker flying off the train and falling, screaming, down a smokestack. Batman stands silently on the roof of the train, knowing all too well the Joker will be back. Later, Rachel convinces Bruce that they should do into hiding so that their daughter can have a normal life. Bruce agrees to it which is why Watson and his uncle General Stewart give them one of the safe houses used by the Department of Intelligence. An injured Harley is wheeled to her cell, vowing internally to turn over a new leaf and leave the craziness behind her, finally seeing the Joker as the murderous psychopath he really is... but then she sees a flower and a get-well card signed "J". sitting on her nightstand, and that is all it takes to change her mind. 11."Meltdown"-'''In flash forwards, Derek Powers orders Dr. Stephanie Lake to build a new body for Victor Fries, the criminal known as Mr. Freeze, in the hope that that the similar treatment would cure Powers' condition as Blight. Seemingly cured of his need for extreme cold, Fries tries to redeem himself, but neither Damian nor his former victims trust him. Terry and Helena seek to help Fries in redemption only for it to be too late when Powers tries to kill Fries in an attempt to biopsy his organs when the treatment on Fries no longer is in effect. Terry and Helena go to stop Fries from killing anyone but Powers turns into Blight to attack them. Helena becomes shocked seeing Cisco Blaine as Powers' henchman and ambushes him about it. In the present day, Ferris Boyle (David Oyelowo), a wealthy businessman, is honored as Gotham's Humanitarian of the Year. He accepts the award proudly, before happily greeting Bruce and Gordon. While he is on his way to be interviewed by Vicki Vale, Mr. Freeze crashes the party. Penguin's goons beat Ferris as Bruce, Alfred, and Watson race to find him. As soon as Bruce rescues Boyle as Batman, Freeze kidnaps him and takes him out of the party in a helicopter. The team eventually locate Boyle at a lab in South Gotham. Ferris is seen being held at gunpoint by Penguin and his henchmen, who have betrayed Freeze and want the weapons promised by him. When the team intervenes in costume, Freeze uses the distraction to freeze Penguinand his men. Freeze then uses Ferris to enter the restricted area where a frozen woman from 1942 named Nora is kept. Boyle refuses to to give up the code to release Nora to Freeze. Dick enters the room and Freeze locks Boyle inside a cryogenic chamber. Bruce defeats Freeze and frees Boyle, who promptly reveals his true colors and releases cryo gas on Bruce, freezing him. Believing him dead, Boyle then begins to beat Freeze with a piece from his own suit. Before Boyle can finish, Watson knocks him unconscious. Afterward, the G.C.P.D. picks up Freeze, and because of his condition, they put him in Arkham. Boyle is charged for assault, kidnapping, and unlawful possession of weapons. As it turns out, Boyle made a deal with Freeze to create cryogenic technology (mostly weapons) for his company, and in exchange, Boyle would devote his resources to finding a cure for his condition. Freeze eventually decided to betray Boyle knowing Boyle would not honor his deal. 12."Cats"-'Bruce and the team are forced to try to deal with a gang of female burglars that Selina has at her employ. Selina, who is currently operating as a social worker, has brought in a group of street urchins and train them to become thieves like her to support their troubled lives. The first recruit is Holly Robinson, a young street urchin and just recently had to escape a potential prostitution scare; desperate for attention and seeking guidance. The second recruit is Jesse Winters, who had a tough upbringing with a drug addicting mother, but when she died from an overdose. He had nowhere else to go. Eventually, Selina with her connections as a social worker convince Jesse to stay with her alongside Holly. Jesse is skeptical, but is sway by them to join Selina's team of thieves promising him he is going to have a better life. Seeking that, Jesse accepted her proposal. The third recruit is Ming Sula, a young Asian-American who was separated by her family from Taiwan. She fears in deportation and is convinced by Selina who found and takes her in; Ming feels less confident in being a thief having doubts, but Selina tries to boost her confidence. Selina and her group are targeted by a mob boss named Hideo Katsu when they steal from him. Bruce manages to save them and leaves the mob boss for the police after finding out he is a member of the Yakuza. Bruce has Watson and Gordon arrest Selina as well as her team. In flash forwards, Blaine reveals to Helena that his real name is Rex Watson and he is an agent of S.P.Y.R.A.L. investigating Powers. Blaine reveals that Powers paid the G.C.P.D. to fake Rachel's death and has her held captive. With help from Selina, Terry and Helena are able to rescue Rachel when breaking into Powers Technology. 13.'"Duty"-'The Joker uses a bomb to kill every member of the city council when Gordon is about to give a statement regarding the Joker card killings. Gordon puts out all his best resources to see how he can outsmart the clown mobster. Joker appears on every television screen in Gotham revealing that he has placed a neuro-bomb inside a Gotham citizen and in 24 hours that person will trigger a massive explosion that will take out half of the city. Meanwhile as the search for the citizen forces everyone in a panic, Alicia, Luke, and Lucius watch as the company suffers from the chaos. Bruce and the team investigate only to discover from Luke that Joker put the bomb in Una Nemo, one of Bruce's former girlfriends. By the time they get there, it is too late and the bomb goes off killing Nemo as well as half the city population. Bruce and the team are left shocked by all this. Gordon finds out that Carlton Duquesne died from the explosion and decides to adopt his son Reese out of respect for him. Bruce meets with Mar Novu and becomes angry at him upon learning that Novu helped Joker plan all of this. Novu told Bruce that it was to test him for the upcoming crisis and forces Bruce to leave Gotham to train with him. Bruce agrees to it not before saying goodbye to his team. In flash forwards, in order to dismantle Powers' plans, Helena and Rex obtain a power module for the tech helmet from the Jokerz gang, led by a mysterious individual called Terminal. Terminal attacks them. Damian powers up the helmet and learns that Powers has expanded the Zeta Project. 14.'"The Sum of Her Parts"-'With Bruce gone, Dick decides to take up the mantle as Batman with Damian as Robin. Dick and Damian are informed by Gordon and Watson about how Nemo's corpse vanished after being blown up last week by the Joker. After following a trail of clues involving the woman's empty grave, the return of Nemo's fake corpse, and an exploding fingernail serving as a trap, the Dynamic Duo head out to a church, where they find a seemingly brainwashed crowd playing out a fake wedding, with a kidnapped technician. Fighting off the crowd, Batman and Robin rescue the technician, only to be trapped in the balcony above the church. Moments later, the technician flings himself down the crowd, removing the disguise to reveal Una Nemo, now calling herself The Absence. Dick and Damian are shot down from their hiding place by the Absence, who orders her people to restrain the two. She is then holding a scissor and a bag of body parts belonging to Bruce's old girlfriends. Meanwhile, Bruce meets his Earth-89 doppelganger trying to find recruits against the Red Death, a villainous speedster who will be causing the Crisis. Although Bruce and Earth-89 Bruce have a heart-to-heart about once having killed people and then trying to redeem themselves, Earth-89 Bruce refuses to help Bruce since he hates Mar Novu for destroying Earth-89, his home. Bruce sadly understands and leaves. Dick and Damian manage to escape the conflagration with help from Watson, and regroup in the Batbunker, where Damian muses on his father's habit of pretending to like women as a disguise. After discussing the matter, Alfred decides to call Bruce, who talks with Dick about the matter. Bruce says that he is sorry, and warns Dick about what they both think The Absence will do next. The Absence goes to kill Rachel and her daughter Helena. Rachel pleads for Absence to stop only for Absence to announce: "Until Bruce notices I'm gone...I'll keep reminding him." Dudley tries to defend his daughter only for his throat to be slashed with Absence's sharp scissors. Before she could kill Rachel and Helena, Dick and Damian defeat her. Deciding that Earth-89 Bruce will not help, Mar Novu decides to sent Bruce to the future to seek allies. 15.'"GoLeM"-'Bruce is sent by Mar Novu to the future where he meets Damian, Helena, Terry, Rachel, and Alicia. Meanwhile, the nerdy Willie Watt feels the effects of biology when he sees Blade Sommer. He tries to talk to her, but Nelson Nash arrives in his car and shoves him away. Willie confronts him but is pushed into Nelson's car. Nelson gets angry at the fact that his car was almost scratched and prepares to beat Willie up, but is stopped when Terry intervenes. Bruce learns a lot of his children's futures which is why he regrets not being there to watch them grow up. Willie later visits his father, Frank, a security guard working for Derek Powers, who is guarding a giant robot that Powers made called GoLeM. Frank demands that Willie push Nelson back and "hit him where it hurts", giving Willie an idea. Willie steals the GoLeM to interrupt Nelson and Blade's date by crushing Nelson's car. Bruce electrifies it, causing its circuits to fry and a feedback loop to the control headband. The GoLeM is soon impounded. Willie soon finds out that he has a technopathic link to the GoLeM. He tests it out on a gang of Jokerz, scaring them away. He soon uses it to get even greater revenge on Nelson when he is pushed into the water. He then turns his attention to his father, who he hated much more. Batman destroys it with a rocket ride. Willie cried over his only "friend". He later finds out in juvenile hall that he had telekinetic powers. He had called them a gift from the GoLeM. Helena and her team agree to help Bruce deal with the upcoming crisis. Before Bruce leaves, he reveals to Helena and Damian that they have another half-sibling, Nelson Nash, due to his previous relations with Katrina Armstrong. Bruce asks Damian and Helena to take care of Nelson before he goes. Bruce tells Mar Novu that he refuses to allow his children to take part against Red Death, which he agrees to. Because of that, Novu tells Bruce that they need a speedster ally which is why he sends him to Earth-90 to recruit an alternate version of the Flash, who is a man named Barry Allen. Back in the present, Rachel continues to grieve from her father's death and that her daughter will be growing up without a grandfather. Rachel is invitied by a man named Dylan Powers and his wife Geri to attend a baby shower where the Powers reveal that they plan to name their child Derek. Rachel tries to leave Helena with Watson and Avesta so she can return to being Bat-Woman to go after Joker, whom she blames for her loss. However, Watson talks her out of it by pointing out that if anything happens to her, Helena will be growing up without a mother. Rachel reluctantly complies. 16.'"Finish Line"-'Bruce gets sent to Earth-90 by Novu to recruit the Flash (John Wesley Shipp) of its universe, who is Barry Allen. Bruce has somewhat mixed opinions on the Earth-90 Barry Allen since he has encountered the villainous Earth-36 Barry who was a speedster known as Savitar and the Barry on his earth was murdered by Eobard Thawne when Barry was just a child. Bruce goes there to recruit this Barry, however, Earth-90 Barry wants to focus on defeating a speedster known as Red Death, who has been terrorizing Central City. Dr. Tina McGee manufactures a speed dampening serum and Bruce as well as Barry track Red Death down. Red Death somehow knew about the plan and is revealed to be much faster which leads to him overpowering Bruce and Barry. Red Death takes an interest in Bruce and so to show him defeated, he takes his unconscious body to the local news and the police station before ultimately returning to S.T.A.R. Labs. Red Death stabs Barry with his hand, but McGee shoots him with the serum, which hurts Red Death, but still leaves him with enough speed to escape. Bruce then awakens from his injuries feeling that Red Death is beyond defeating. 17.'"Red Hood & The Outlaws"-'On a rainy night, Alfred, who is dressed as Batman, and Damian stop a group of serial rapists calling themselves the Fish In A Barrel Gang. The girl that the gang is about to rape, Melanie Walker (Julia Stiles) is saved by a man in a red hood. Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) recruits Melanie into his vigilantism where she calls herself Scarlet. Red Hood and Scarlet tear through the streets of Gotham, killing criminals. Various crime lords of Gotham, fearing the recent escalation in crime fighting by Jason and Scarlet, approach a new villain named the Joker for help. Bruce returns to Earth-41 with the Earth-90 Barry Allen promising to help him in the Crisis. The Joker shoots Red Hood twice and begins to overpower him, even when Dick, Alfred, and Damian assist, paralyzing Damian in the process. Scarlet manages to cut Joker's face open allowing Red Hood to kill him. Alfred arrives to see that Damian is paralyzed from the waist down, but will recover due to his mother's influence and ability to replace Damian's damaged organs with harvested ones and Mayor Gordon arrives and arrests Red Hood. Upon unmasking him, the team is shocked to discover that Red Hood is an older Jason Todd, who claims that he was brought back to life by God. Bruce then realizes that Jason is referring to Novu as Novu is reviving the Joker. 18.'"The Crisis Begins"-'The Monitor, Mar Novu, is first witnessing all of the alternate universes in his dimension such as Earth-21 (Smallville universe), Earth-12(Doom Patrol universe), and Earth-36 (the universe where all the heroes of Earth-41 are evil). Mobius, the Anti-Monitor arrives to consume all of Novu's power to leave him as vulnerable. Novu is able to escape and Mobius begins making plans to rule all of the alternate universes. On Earth-41, Bruce and Kara team up to investigate when technology starts malfunctioning and attacking people. Eventually, Bruce, to Kara's shock, deduces that her teammate Dox is responsible. When they go to confront Dox about it at a S.P.Y.R.A.L. base, Dox turns on them as well as several agents. Dox goes to report to Lex Luthor of the Smallville Universe. As Bruce, James, Kara, Watson, Alex, Winn, and Avesta are trying to figure out why Dox would turn on them, Novu comes to them in his weakened state to warn everyone about Mobius. Kara goes to get Wally and Cisco for help. Lex from the Smallville Universe begins to harvest Brainiac's technology from the Smallville Universe so he can fuse himself to him to become a God. Bruce calls in Clark for help to encounter the Smallville Luthor who has fused himself with Brainiac and is now calling him Lexiac. Wally manages to defeat Lexiac by making his fastest run ever, circling the world faster and faster each time, hitting Lexiac harder and harder each time. Wally then stops, his body crackling with the speed energy he's tapped into, and applies his vibrating hands to Luthor's Brainiac armor, tearing it completely away, and leaving Luthor naked and helpless at the bottom of the crater. Wally then fades completely away to everyone's horror. Clark becomes angered by this, so he seizes Luthor with this eyes glowing red. Kara moves to intervene, but Bruce stops her as this is her cousin's decision. Clark's eyes turn to normal and releases his grip of Lex, telling Lex that he is nothing like him. Avesta then takes Lex into custody while Cisco goes to inform Wally's family of what happened. Everyone decides to go to National City to decide what to do next. 19. '"War of The Monitors"-'Bruce and the team brings an injured Novu to the D.E.O. Novu explains that he has been watching all of the heroes’ exploits to see if they could survive a crisis as big as this. Revealing that Mobius wants to decimate every Earth in the multiverse. Many interdimensional aberrations occur, people erased, events never happening such as Bruce and Alicia's parents being alive, Selina as a SPYRAL agent, and Harvey Dent being engaged to Silver St. Cloud. Batman, Superman, Super-Girl, Guardian, and Martian Manhunter loose the battle with Novu. Earth-12 Superman rescues them and brings doppelgangers of Green Arrow and Cyborg. After regrouping with the team, they are told by Novu that because this Earths Central City has been the main area for dark matter, The Anti-Monitor wants that energy to convert it to Anti-Matter which is where his power comes from. Alex finds the device at a SPYRAL facility that Mobius could use and Team Supergirl works with Superman and the Bat Family to retrieve the device. They do and try to use the device to drain Mobius of his powers and return it to Novu. Mobius explains that Central City is the epicenter and activates the device absorbing the remaining energy of the city. Before he leaves, Novu gets some of his powers back which weakens Mobius but causes Novu to blackout. After awakening, Novu tells the heroes that the leading expert in anti-matter conversion is Miles Caulder, who is located on Earth 20 (DC Animated Universe). Mobius goes to summon Red Death. 20.'"Crisis of The Monitors"-'Clark, Bruce, Kara,and Watson arrive on Earth-20 Gotham City where they find a doppelganger of Bruce (voiced by Kevin Conway), who is Batman. Earth-20 Bruce and his team help them locate Dr. Caulder but information about his existence has been erased by a version of Adrian. Adrian is helping Wells fund his projects in return, the GCPD would get upgraded. Earth-20 Adrian is revealed to be a villain and works with Mobius in secret. Red Death attacks them injuring Bruce with a knife until Clark knocks him out. Later, Earth-20 Bruce and Adrian ask Caulder to meet up at his office but Anti-Monitor begins his undertaking, beginning to destroy multiple parallel universes, which leads to more . More shadow demons and Scarecrow arrive, with Clark saving everyone from an explosion. He uses Enhanced kryptonite weapons which weakens Clark and Kara, though they are saved. The team escapes to Earth-41 while Mobius orders Red Death to find Iman Avesta. 21.'Machinations of the Monitors'''-Everyone arrives to a SPYRAL black site. Joe West tells Watson they are no longer friends since he blames him for what happened to his son Wally. Earth-20 Dr. Caulder has the heroes specific devices to help him with the Anti-Matter Converter. Meanwhile, Red Death kidnaps Avesta and brings her to the weakened Mobius. Mobius tells Avesta that on another Earth, she is his most loyal servant Harbinger. Avesta refuses to cooperate with Mobius forcing Mobius to give Avesta the powers of Harbinger as well as her personality. Mobius then sends Avesta to infiltrate the heroes to assassinate that version of Miles Caulder. Caulder informs the team that one of the components needed for the device does not exist on Earth-41, so Cisco, who has arrived to help complete the construction of the device, vibes to find an alternate Earth that may have it and its Earth-21. Bruce, Clark, Watson, Kara, Avesta, and Cisco go to Earth-21 (Smallville Universe) where they meet Earth-21 Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder),who is Batman. At first, Earth-21 Batman doesn't believe what is happening but helps them find the device. Everyone returns to Earth-41 where Avesta then reveals her true colors, killing Dr. Caulder to stop him for finishing the device. Novu tells them of another Earth where another Dr. Caulder resides in. Mobius already anticipates this and sends Avesta to that Earth where Dr. Caulder leads a team called the Doom Patrol. 22."Doom Patrol"-'On an alternate Earth, Detroit experiences several changes to the timeline where Shadow Demons rule the city with an iron first. Avesta goes looking for Dr. Caulder and attacks several of his colleagues at a STAR Labs branch there to to look for him. Avesta then becomes shocked when she is attacked by Barry Allen (Grant Gustin), a forensic scientist who is the Flash of this universe and wears a similar costume to Wally except that its red rather than yellow and the lightning bolt is yellow rather than red. Bruce, Dick, Alicia, and Clark arrive there to look for Caulder. Alicia comes across a boy named Garfield, in his tiger form, as she flees through the woods. Gar takes Rachel to his house, where she meets Cliff Steel / Robotman, Larry Trainor / Negative Man, and Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. Dr. Niles Caulder / The Chief arrives, furious with Gar for bringing a stranger to their home—where they are living in secret—but interested in running tests on Alicia. She agrees, but then demands to be unstrapped from the table. Niles refuses, and shoots Gar with a tranquilizer dart when he tries to intervene. Bruce and Dick then attack Niles in anger but Clark eventually calms him down and convinces Caulder to come help them. Avesta then attacks and kidnaps Negative-Man believing that his power can help Mobius. Earth-90 Barry arrives convincing Dr. Caulder to come with them by explaining the Multiverse Theory to him. When Bruce, Alicia, Dick, Clark, Barry, and the Doom Patrol When Bruce, Alicia, Dick, Clark, and the Doom Patrol come to Earth-41, they find the SPYRAL facility is attacked by Red Death, William Dent, Roman Sionis, Lex Luthor, and Brainiac. Before they can react, the Waverider arrives and scopes them up with the rest of the team inside. Sara Lance explains to everyone that Harbinger arrived with the villains and took the components of the device as well as Novu. 23.'Death in The Family-'''The Doom Patrol, Bat Family, Earth-90 Barry, and the Legends regroup to figure out a way to stop Anti-Monitor. Watson wants Avesta back to him and the Doom Patrol want Negative-Man to come back to them. They reach out to Avesta for a trade. At the meeting, Watson tries to reach out to Avesta but it fails as Mobius arrives to claim Caulder. Everyone ambushes Mobius as a trap was laid to find a way into Mobius' subspace. Ray and Nate end up sneaking in and finding Novu as well as the Negative-Man. Scarecrow arrives to cause some trouble by using his fear gas to put Ray and Nate against each other until Dick and Alicia save them. Although Negative-Man is saved, Novu is in bad condition since he can no longer hold off on Mobius' power increase and passes out giving all his power to Mobius who takes back Caulder and probes his mind to put together the device. Mobius then uses Negative-Man's power rand the Dark Matter to boost his own powers. Several alternate Earths start merging which creates conflicts with the sky and weather. The heroes retreat into the Waverider to regroup but all seems lost until previous heroes from different Earths appear in the Waverider to help. Novu is still in coma but Cisco vibes him and Novu reveals how what Mobius is doing will destroy his reality. Bruce, Alicia, Sara, Dick, and the Doom Patrol break into Mobius' subspace where they search for the Book of Destiny, which can change reality. While fighting Red Death, Bruce becomes shocked to learn Red Death is his doppelganger and Red Death kills Bruce. Clark uses the book to restore Novu's powers after and Avesta reaches Avesta, who betrays Mobius by weakening his powers. This gives the heroes what they need to stop Mobius and finish him. Afterwards, Mobius explains to everyone that Bruce made a deal with him to spare the two Supermans of Earth-41 and the Smallville Universe only if Bruce agreed to die in the Crisis. This sparks anger in everyone, especially Rachel and Alicia most of all. Mobius then finishes by explaining how earths have become merged together: Barry Allen being the Flash and being raised by the Wests while Wally is Kid Flash but still died, Niles Caulder and the Doom Patrol existing, and everything that happened to Clark in the Smallville Universe happened to him on Earth-41. The Monitor then leaves. Because of Bruce's death, Wayne Manor becomes an orphanage and his remaining estate is left to Alicia. Dick wants to reveal Bruce's identity to the world only for Watson to stop him from doing so. Rachel promises Bruce that she will take care of Alicia and Alfred for him while acknowledging that she loves him. Clark, who is remaining at Bruce's grave, promises to make him proud. 24."Loyalty"-'After a full week, the Bat Family has been grieving Bruce's death. Clark tells Watson, Alicia, and Avesta of his plans to create a worldwide Justice League that President Olivia Marsdin and the federal government will be supporting and asks that they join. The Bat Family have their hands full with Gotham being in constant trouble with the Joker still out there and Adrian returns to help.Alicia decides not to become a world protector and instead remain in Gotham with the team to honor Bruce by having Luke and Lucius design a special bat suit for her. The Joker goes to Gordon's deputy mayor Quincy Sharpe for help. In flashforwards, as Derek Powers' Blight persona slowly destroys what was left of his normal life, he turns to his son for help. Paxton Powers seems willing to help Terry bring his father in, but unfortunately, deception and greed run in the family. Terry tracks Powers to the sub where Paxton tries to use the radiation-draining device to kill his father. When Batman tries to stop him, Paxton orders his men to kill him. In the middle of the mêlée, the Pinchcell is damaged, and the process is interrupted. Powers breaks free and Paxton runs for his life. Derek's powers flare out of control and sink the submarine with him inside. Paxton becomes pleased at being the new CEO of Powers Technology until he gets approached by Adrian and a man named Edgar Mandragora, who reveal that Powers Technology was a front for their organization: An older Dick Grayson, who is Alicia's husband and director of SPYRAL, comes to the team to reveal Powers' alliance with the Brain Trust. 25.'"Family"-'''In the present day, Sharpe helps the Joker cause a riot in Arkham. The team goes there with help from Adrian and Gordon where Alicia is shocked to discover Joker is still alive. Alicia and Joker duke it out with Alicia dressed in a different costume designed by Luke and calling herself Bat-Woman. Joker gains the upper hand by stabbing Alicia; an injured Alicia continues her fight and tries to reason with Joker to end the madness. However Joker laughs at his attempt and tells Alicia that just like when he was a child, Chill told him everything. Alicia looks up stunned and Joker tells Alicia that he is Joe's older half-brother, Jack Chilton. Joker then tells Bruce that the true reason why Hugo Strange hired Joe was because of Joker's orders; he convinced the Waynes needed to be executed so Strange would continue his experiments without interference. Alicia looks upset and thinks all this time it was the Joker who was the true mastermind behind everything that has happened to her and he was the one who had his brother, Joe Chill, fired the gun. Joker tells Alicia that he wanted to kill Bruce, but his brother had a heart. Joker later said he went hiding after the murders, and resurfaced when he noticed a string of murders by the Religion of Crime convinced him that Gotham needs to be controlled by the criminals. Alicia bluntly tells him no and that the criminals will never control Gotham not along as Alicia will guard every fiber of her body to stop criminals like Joker. Joker laughs and pulls out a gun to shoot Alicia only for Adrian to get to him. Adrian arrests Joker and Gordon has Sharpe fired and appoints Adrian to take his place. Alicia decides to honor Bruce by continuing to protect Gotham dressed as a bat and decides to call herself Bat-Woman, not wanting a man to take credit for a woman's work. Gordon later contacts Bat-Woman through the Bat-Signal that he used before to contact Bruce. Alicia watches Gordon, who is with the rest of the team, from afar. Gordon is then holding a picture of Bruce as he is watching Bat-Woman. In flashforwards, Edgar and the Brain Trust force a reluctant Paxton to create a bomb that they will implant at a nearby radio tower, so that it could release ultra band radiation to awaken the dormant powers in other children. However, it would kill others who didn't have dormant powers. Damian creates a computer virus that an older Dick, Helena, and Terry upload to destroy the Zeta robots being used as enforcers for the Brain Trust. Paxton attempts to betray his father's pact only for Edgar to knife him. After a moment with her children at Bruce's grave, Rachel leaves with the Monitor to reunite with Bruce at a place of no return. Category:The Knight of Gotham